First Impact Claye Ethel
|name3 = First Impact }} /Melee) |aEffect1 = Type: Inflicts 14112% Skill ATK on 1 enemy (Cooldown: 13.4 sec). Debuff: Increases all received damage by 134% and blocks heal (for 17 sec). *Special Ability 1: Increases Normal ATK by 653% and ATK Speed by 34% (2nd-phase, stacks up to 5 times). *Special Ability 2: Inflicts an additional 18000% damage. |activeskill2 = Perfect Riposte ( /Melee) |aEffect2 = Type: Special Skill (Cooldown: 19.4 sec). Special Ability: Becomes invulnerable and counterattacks all enemy attacks to inflict 14140% damage (2nd-phase, for 8 seconds). *Counterattack Effect: Remove up to 2nd-phase enemy buffs and inflicts additional damage that's equal to 15% of Max HP (Excludes Boss-type). |activeskill3 = Elegant Swordplay |aEffect3 = Type: Special Skill (Cooldown: 29.7 sec). Specialty: Elegant Swordplay (3rd-phase, for 11 sec). *Elegant Swordplay Effect 1: Increase ATK by 3581%, ATK Speed by 152%, Melee ATK by 274% and damage by 1800%. All attacks do not miss. Becomes immune. Does not receive damage from attacks. Blocks buff removal 3 times. *Elegant Swordplay Effect 2: Removes up to 2nd-phase enemy buffs on target and up to 1st-phase enemy buffs on nearby enemies upon normal attack. Inflicts additional damage that's equal to 18% of Max HP on target and nearby enemies (excluding Boss-types). *Elegant Swordplay Effect 3: Enemies that die during Elegant Swordplay cannot be revived. Elegant Swordplay cooldown resets upon enemy death. |passive1 = One with the Sword |pEffect1 = Type: Passive *Personal Passive 1: Increases ATK by 1730%, Single ATK by 1980%, Melee ATK by 3273%, and STA by 296%. Each INFINITE enhance increases ATK by 70% and STA by 26%. *Personal Passive 2: Increases HP recovery by 200%. Decreases received damage by 900% and AoE damage by 1400%. Enemy Aura: Decreases ATK by 39% and Skill ATK by 34%. Increases received damage by 122% and received damage by 98%. *Specialty 1: Enemy attacks do not land as hits. Immune to up to 2nd-phase Instant Death skills. *Specialty 2: Increases ATK Speed by 27% and damage by 1066% for every 4 attacks that land on enemies (2nd-phase, for 47.2 sec, stacks up to 5 times). *Specialty 3: Increases your damage by 647% every time an enemy on the battlefield dies (2nd-phase, stacks up to 7 times). *Specialty 4: Receives only 5% damage if the received damage is more than 5% of your Max HP. |passive2 = The Mind's Eye |pEffect2 = Type: Special Skill (Cooldown: 15 sec) Specialty 1: Casts Spot Weakness on 1 enemy (2nd-phase, ignores immunities and EVA, 2nd-phase, for 17 sec). Specialty 2: Resets cooldown for the Mind's Eye skill every time an enemy dies. Increase your Melee ATK by 177% (stacks up to 5 times). *Spot Weakness Effect 1: Upon normal attack and upon using the Swift Strike skill, targets enemies hit by the Spot Weakness skill first. *Spot Weakness Effect 2: Increases received damage by 133% for enemies hit by the Spot the Weakness skill. *Spot Weakness Effect 3: Inflicts additional damage that's equal to 25% of Max HP upon normal attack for enemies hit by the Spot Weakness skill (excluding Boss-types). |passive3 = Return of the Empress |pEffect3 = Type: 10-Man Arena Passive *Specialty 1: Detects concealed enemies at the start of the Elegant Swordplay skill (2nd-phase, for 11 sec). Increases your Melee ATK by 4500%, Normal ATK by 7000%, and Skill ATK by 1750% (3rd-phase, for 11 sec, stacks up to 3 times). *Specialty 2: Decreases enemy ATK by 200%, ATK Speed by 50%, Max HP by 50%, and HP Recovery by 50% for all enemies at the start of the Elegant Swordplay skill. Increases received damage by 720% and melee damage by 680% (ignores 3rd-phase immunities and EVA, 3rd-phase, for 11 sec). *Specialty 3: Inflicts 7500% additional damage on target and nearby enemies upon normal attack. Inflicts 5x additional normal damage during the Elegant Swordplay duration. *Specialty 4: Upon using the Swift Strike skill to counterattack during the Elegant Swordplay duration, removes up to 2nd-phase buffs from an enemy, removes 1st-phase buffs on nearby enemies, and inflicts damage to all enemies that is equal to the damage dealt to 1 enemy. *Specialty 5: Upon using the Perfect Riposte skill to counterattack during the Elegant Swordplay duration, removes enemy buffs on nearby enemies and inflicts damage that's equal to 15% of Max HP (excluding Boss-types). *Specialty 6: Recover HP by 8% of ATK. |inficon1 = Increase Physical Damage |infskill1 = Physical ATK |infEffect1 = Increase your ATK by 900% |inficon2 = Increase Accuracy |infskill2 = ACC |infEffect2 = Increase your ACC by 360. |inficon3 = Increase Max HP |infskill3 = STA |infEffect3 = Increase your STA by 135% |charskill = Endless Sword Dance |charEffect = Type 1: Infinity Passive *Specialty: Upon using the Elegant Swordplay skill, increase your Melee ATK by 5711% (3rd-phase, for 11 sec). Type 2: 10-Man Arena Infinity Passive *Specialty: Inflicts 9200% additional damage on 1 enemy upon normal attack. |Gaiaweaponname = Moonlight Rapier |GaiaweaponC = 280% Impact |GaiaweaponB = 280% Impact (10-Man Arena) |GaiaweaponPassive = Increases your ATK by 2710% and Melee ATK by 5900%. Increases your ATK by 9770% in 10-Man Arena. Upon using the Elegant Swordplay skill, increases enemy-received damage by 1090% for 11 sec in 10-Man Arena. Increases your Impact by 120% in 10-Man Arena. Each INFINITY enhance of your exclusive weapon increases Impact by 12%. }}